Henry Daniel Adams (1844-1920)
http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~yewenyi/6/23703.html |contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Henry Daniel Adams |birth_year=1844 |birth_month=4 |birth_day=19 |birth_locality=Kiama, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1920 |death_month=8 |death_day=14 |death_locality=Narrandera |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1865 |wedding1_month=4 |wedding1_day=4 |wedding1_locality=Wagga Wagga |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_address=Narrandera Cemetery |remains_locality=Narrandera |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography He applied for two gold licences in 1887 at Temora. (see Reel 1548(Series 10101 Item 7/3195 87/19 & 87/20). Henry was the second Mayor of Narrandera in 1886. He manipulated the Narranderra Census figures in 1871 for the benefit of the town. See book entitled Narranderra Shire by Bill Gammage. Obituary Death of Mr. Henry D. Adams. At about 2.30 o'clock on Saturday afternoon last death removed from our midst one of the oldest and most esteemed residents of this district in the person of Mr. Henry Daniel Adams. Born at Wollongong, N.S.W., 76 years ago, the late Mr. Adams came to Riverina with his father in the year 1850, and spent his early days on the land in the Little Billabong district, where his father was one of the pioneer settlers. In 1870 he came to Narandera, where he continually resided until the time of his death. For some years he was in business, and in 1883 he relinquished business and resided privately at Narandera, and at the some lime interested himself in pastoral pursuits and contracting. He may justly be claimed to be one of the pioneers of these parts, and perhaps no one in these districts had more varied experiences nor a wider knowledge of the early settlement of the district than did the late Mr. Adams. Not only did he come here before the establishment of the railways, but also before there were properly defined roads. Amongst his experiences in those far off days was that of taking a team of wool from Lake Midgeon to Sydney. On that occasion he was 10 weeks on the roads. He was associated with the early history of the Municipal Council, being one of the first aldermen, and at one time occupied the position of Mayor. He was one of the founders of the P. and A. Association, and was considered to be the father of that association, and retained a position on the committee until only a few years ago. The Race Club was another body which received his patronage at the time of its inception; and also did the Hospital. He was also at one time a director of the Pastures Protection Board; and was a director of the Public Hall Company until the time of his death. There was no public or charitable movement that did not have his support. He gave both his time and his money towards furthering their interest's. He was gifted with a most remarkable memory, and could sit for hours recounting the experiences of his early life as if they happened but yesterday. His genial good nature won him many friends, and he was beloved by all who knew him. In 1865 Mr. Adams married the only child of Mr. Benjamin Bradley, one of the first aldermen of Wagga. Mrs. Adams still survives him. He leaves a family of five sons and two daughters, the sons being Messrs. Henry B. Adams (Hillside, Narandera), Jas. W. (Narandera), J. C. Adams (Junee), A. V. Adams ( Grong Grong), and Ernest A. (Ivanhoe). The daughters are Miss Adams (Narandera) and Mrs. G. H. Devlin (Euroley). Amongst his descendants are 20 grandchildren and three great grandchildren, the children of Mr. G. R. Hopwood, of Rose Vale, are his great grandchildren. Death was the result of break up following on a succession of paralytic strokes. When the end came the whole of his family were at his bed side, except Ernest, who was unable to arrive home until an hour after his death. His last illness lasted only a few days. The funeral look place on Sunday afternoon last, and it was attended by an exceptionally large number of old friends and representatives of the public bodies with which the late Mr. Adams was connected during his long residence here. The Rev. Canon Rawling officiated at the graveside. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales